Twelve Months
by MusicLover212
Summary: Twelve months filled with bad jokes, awkward confessions, and of course, obliviousness. What could possibly go wrong? Contestshipping. Pokéshipping. Ikarishipping. LeafGreenshipping/OldRivalshipping. Collection of drabbles and one-shots.
1. February

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon! I wish I did... :((((**_

* * *

_**Twelve Months**_

_**May's POV**_

Dawn came bursting out of her room. "Guys! Guys! It's Valentine's Day today!"

"Yay…" I said ever-so-enthusiastically.

Dawn started shaking me. "Be more optimistic! Think of all the chocolate!"

Misty came stumbling out of her room and rubbed her eyes. "Dawn, it's 9:00 in the morning, why are you already yelling at someone?"

"Because of Valentine's Day! Duh! And what do you mean _already_?"

"Uhh… Nothing. Nothing at all."

"Whatever. Anyway! Do you know what color is always associated with February?"

I rolled my eyes. "Blue."

"No, silly, it's red!" corrected Dawn. How is it possible to be so ecstatic in the morning? "And do you know what the color red symbolizes?"

I rolled my eyes again. "Hatred."

Dawn groaned. "What am I going to do with you?" She obviously didn't get my sarcasm. "It's love!"

"I just want the chocolate," I admitted.

"But May, what about Drew?"

"What about him?"

"February. Red. Love. Did you not get this conversation?"

"Your point?" I questioned.

"Never mind," she grumbled. "Ugh, May, you can be so dense sometimes!"

"I can live with that."

"You couldn't possibly live without Drew."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Misty was still leaning on the wall, listening to our conversation. She facepalmed and went back to her room, probably to go back to sleep.

I don't get it.

"What do you mean?" I said a little more fiercely. Dawn only rolled her eyes.

"You'll figure it out later."

* * *

**GAH. Dense May. *sweatdrop* Of course. Anyway, this shall be a collection of one-shots (if you couldn't tell by the summary)! I already have other stuff written out... but... Yo soy muy perezosa. *sweatdrops again***

**AND I WAS PLANNING TO POST THIS IN FEBRUARY. EXCEPT I WAS A MONTH LATE. *major sweatdrop* Laziness is awesome, isn't it? **

**~ Suki-chan**


	2. March

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN POKEMON. SAD FACE. :(**

* * *

After the freezing winter, Leaf had decided to take a walk. After all, it was already March. The temperature was perfect, no wind, and a blue sky.

And then he came. He just had to ruin her perfect day.

"Hey Leaf! I haven't seen you in over a month!" Leaf wasn't completely sure where the voice had come from, but she could easily tell who it was. How could you not be able to differentiate his voice from others?

"Gary."

He pinched her. That was the first thing he did when he saw her.

"Ow! What the heck was that for?" exclaimed Leaf.

Gary shrugged. "You're not wearing any green, and it's Saint Patrick's Day!"

Leaf immediately pointed to her hat.

"Uh… well… um… I didn't see that," Gary sheepishly replied.

"You idiot! How did you not notice my giant green hat?" Leaf yelled.

"I was too busy staring at you."

"PLAYER!" Leaf pounded his head down.

"Ow! Leafy, that hurt!"

"Whatever. So Gary, what are you doing here?" Leaf asked, changing the subject.

"Stalking you," Gary said.

Leaf raised an eyebrow.

"I meant… that I was taking a walk!"

"Of course you were, Gary."

"Anyway, I got you a present!" Then, Gary pulled out a four-leaf clover.

"Where did that come from?"

"I found it."

"I mean, where were you hiding that? You're just like Drew and the roses he gives to May!"

"I have pockets, you know."

"Right."

"Well, do you like it? I got it just for you! 'Cause it's a four-LEAF clover? Huh? Huh? Get it?" he started poking her.

"Absolutely genius."

"I know right?"

* * *

**HA. Two updates in one day! Maybe, just maybe, yo soy trabajadora. Maybe. And I have no idea why I'm suddenly speaking Spanish, like in the last chapter. Oh well...**

**~ Suki-chan**


	3. April

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKéMON. After all, I'm a FanFiction writer, aren't I?**

* * *

"Paul! Guess what?"

Said person sighed. He knew exactly what day it was, but he didn't want to be distracted.

"Paul! It's April Fool's Day today!"

"Really Reggie? I had no idea," Paul said sarcastically.

"Aren't you excited?"

"That's great…" Paul was currently absorbed in this article he was reading about trainers.

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Congratulations."

Sighing, Reggie left the house, probably to pull some pranks on his friends. Paul was left in the house alone.

A couple hours later, Paul had completely forgotten about his conversation with Reggie and had started watching re-runs of trainers' battles with the Elite Four.

Suddenly, Dawn suddenly came barging into his room.

"I need to talk to you!" she exclaimed hurriedly.

"Where the hell did you come from?"

"Outside."

"No duh."

"Anyway! I'm breaking up with you."

Paul's normally stoic face tensed up. "What? Why?"

"Because, I like Reggie."

"You what?" It was more of a statement than a question.

Dawn only shrugged. "He's nice, carefree, social, and he treats his Pokémon with lots of care." She sighed dreamily. "Isn't he just the best?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. We're over. Now go away."

"Aww, I thought your reaction would be funnier than that! I wanted to see Paul blow up!" whined Dawn. She currently had a pout on her face.

"Excuse me?"

"It's April Fool's Day today! Didn't you know that?"

Realization dawned on Paul's face as he remembered his conversation with Reggie earlier. "I really need to pay more attention to him," muttered Paul.

"What was that?" Dawn questioned.

"Never mind. And by the way, Troublesome, if you're going to prank someone, you shouldn't tell the truth immediately after."

Dawn frowned. "Why not?"

"It makes the situation less enjoyable," smirked Paul.

Dawn's face immediately lighted up.

"Paul! Guess what?"

Said person sighed. He knew exactly what day it was, but he didn't want to be distracted.

"Paul! It's April Fool's Day today!"

"Really Reggie? I had no idea," Paul said sarcastically.

"Aren't you excited?"

"That's great…" Paul was currently absorbed in this article he was reading about trainers.

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Congratulations."

Sighing, Reggie left the house, probably to pull some pranks on his friends. Paul was left in the house alone.

A couple hours later, Paul had completely forgotten about his conversation with Reggie and had started watching re-runs of trainers' battles with the Elite Four.

Suddenly, Dawn suddenly came barging into his room.

"I need to talk to you!" she exclaimed hurriedly.

"Where the hell did you come from?"

"Outside."

"No duh."

"Anyway! I'm breaking up with you."

Paul's normally stoic face tensed up. "What? Why?"

"Because, I like Reggie."

"You what?" It was more of a statement than a question.

Dawn only shrugged. "He's nice, carefree, social, and he treats his Pokémon with lots of care." She sighed dreamily. "Isn't he just the best?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. We're over. Now go away."

"Aww, I thought your reaction would be funnier than that! I wanted to see Paul blow up!" whined Dawn. She currently had a pout on her face.

"Excuse me?"

"It's April Fool's Day today! Didn't you know that?"

Realization dawned on Paul's face as he remembered his conversation with Reggie earlier. "I really need to pay more attention to him," muttered Paul.

"What was that?" Dawn questioned.

"Never mind. And by the way, Troublesome, if you're going to prank someone, you shouldn't tell the truth immediately after."

Dawn frowned. "Why not?"

"It makes the situation less enjoyable," smirked Paul.

Dawn's face immediately lighted up.

"Paul! Guess what?"

Said person sighed. He knew exactly what day it was, but he didn't want to be distracted.

"Paul! It's April Fool's Day today!"

"Really Reggie? I had no idea," Paul said sarcastically.

"Aren't you excited?"

"That's great…" Paul was currently absorbed in this article he was reading about trainers.

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Congratulations."

Sighing, Reggie left the house, probably to pull some pranks on his friends. Paul was left in the house alone.

* * *

A couple hours later, Paul had completely forgotten about his conversation with Reggie and had started watching re-runs of trainers' battles with the Elite Four.

Suddenly, Dawn suddenly came barging into his room.

"I need to talk to you!" she exclaimed hurriedly.

"Where the hell did you come from?"

"Outside."

"No duh."

"Anyway! I'm breaking up with you."

Paul's normally stoic face tensed up. "What? Why?"

"Because, I like Reggie."

"You what?" It was more of a statement than a question.

Dawn only shrugged. "He's nice, carefree, social, and he treats his Pokémon with lots of care." She sighed dreamily. "Isn't he just the best?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. We're over. Now go away."

"Aww, I thought your reaction would be funnier than that! I wanted to see Paul blow up!" whined Dawn. She currently had a pout on her face.

"Excuse me?"

"It's April Fool's Day today! Didn't you know that?"

Realization dawned on Paul's face as he remembered his conversation with Reggie earlier. "I really need to pay more attention to him," muttered Paul.

"What was that?" Dawn questioned.

"Never mind. And by the way, Troublesome, if you're going to prank someone, you shouldn't tell the truth immediately after."

Dawn frowned. "Why not?"

"It makes the situation less enjoyable," smirked Paul.

Dawn's face immediately lit up.

* * *

**Yeah... Dawn and Paul are already dating... Because if I wrote a confession, it would probably be really OOC. Like, seriously. IKARISHIPPING OOC-NESS! Sometimes it's adorable, sometimes it's mushy, and sometimes it's awkward. Those are the three categories of life.**

**~ Suki-chan**


	4. May

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon! **_

* * *

_**Twelve Months**_ **_(May's POV)_**

"Happy birthday, May!"

I stared at Drew. "It's not my birthday today."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm pretty sure that I know when my birthday is," I said, losing my patience.

"Are you absolutely certain?" He smirked.

Now glaring, I started raising my voice. Just a little bit. "YOU KNOW THAT MY BIRTHDAY ISN'T EVEN IN THIS MONTH!"

"Really? But your name is May, so shouldn't your birthday be in May too?"

"Just because my name is May... DOESN'T MEAN THAT MY BIRTHDAY IS IN MAY!"

"But... My cousin, April, was born in April... And my great-grandma, Gwen, was born in September..." Drew said, faking confusion. "So... Shouldn't your birthday be in May, May?"

"WHAT THE HELL DOES GWEN HAVE TO DO WITH THIS?" I twitched.

"Whoa, May, calm down. Watch your language."

"Just give me my present. You got me one, right?"

He pressed a small box into my hands. I stormed off.

_Arrogant bastard._

* * *

**_A/N: THE PRESENT CAN BE WHATEVER YOU WANT IT TO BE. A piece of chocolate... A rose... A diamond ring... Or a review! Because everyone loves reviews! Riiight? ^_^_**

**_~ Suki-chan_**


	5. June

**NOTE: I'm probably going to change my pen name to something else... I feel kinda restricted right now... *sigh* Writer's block. It's mean to me. :(**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon! If I did, everyone would gain at least 50 more IQ points. *sweatdrops***

* * *

**Twelve Months**

"Misty! The water is cold!" Ash whined.

"Suck it up!"

Ash whined. "But it's cold!"

"Suck it up!"

Ash whined again. "But I would die from drinking too much water!" He pouted.

"Not literally, you idiot!"

"What does that mean?"

I blinked. Twice, to be exact. "I repeat; you idiot!"

And to think, right now May and Dawn were probably watching me at this very moment, licking ice cream comes and savoring the cold taste on their tongues.

I was here. Attempting to teach the densest person I know, how to swim.

Screw you Dawn. Screw you May.

I splashed the water in frustration, causing Ash to float at least five feet farther away from me.

"Ack!" he exclaimed in surprise. "Misty? What are you doing?" An oblivious look was clearly visible on his face.

Screw you Ash.

* * *

**I even had trouble writing this... And it's not even 200 words long... Please review! It inspires me to write more! :)**

**~ Suki-chan**


	6. July

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon! I only own the Doritos (not the company) I am currently eating.**

* * *

_**Twelve Months**_

"Wheee! Misty, I can swim now!"

"That's not swimming you idiot, that's floating! There's a difference!" Misty shouted towards the raven-haired boy, Ash.

"There is? What is it?" Ash questioned, utterly confused.

"Well. First of all, when you swim, you actually can control where you're going," she carefully enunciated every single one of her words. "And there are different ways to swim. One of the easiest, in my opinion, is the breaststroke."

"You move your arms in an - kind of - circular motion."

Ash didn't seem to be listening, staring at the sky with a distant look. _While_ floating in the pool.

His face suddenly broke into a grin. "Hehe... Breasts..."

He suddenly got pushed down into the pool, as something slammed down onto his stomach.

Misty's mallet.

The black-haired boy broke through the water's surface after a couple of seconds, sputtering and wiping water out of his face. "What was that for?" he exclaimed obliviously.

Misty started rubbing her temple. "Gary and Drew are rubbing off on you, aren't they?"

Said girl abruptly started wading out of the pool, leaving a certain _someone_ standing in the pool alone, confused.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter... isn't my favorite. I had writer's block when I was writing this... so... yeah. But some of the later chapters (That's right, I already wrote some of them) I actually like. :D**

**~ Suki-chan**


	7. August

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! At all! At least, in this story!**_

* * *

_**Twelve Months**_

"ARGH! I DON'T WANT SCHOOL TO START!" a certain bluenette shrieked, currently walking next to a brown-haired girl.

"Dawn, calm down. At least you get to see your boyfriend again."

"I guess that's true," sighed Dawn. But then, she suddenly started smiling, her eyes focused directly into the brown-haired girl's. "And I can set you and Gary up too, Leaf!"

"Or..." Leaf leaned in towards Dawn. "You can set up Misty and Ash!"

"Nah, with Ash's denseness and Misty's stubbornness, they'll get together eventually."

"'Denseness' isn't a word."

Dawn blocked her out. "And with May and Drew, it's the exact same thing! Except reversed! May's the dense one and Drew's the stubborn one."

"Dawn-"

"So that leaves you and Gary!"

Leaf stopped. "Well, this is going to be a fun school year," she said, changing thoughts.

"SEE? You just admitted that you like him!" exclaimed the hyper bluenette, drawing attention from random bystanders.

"I don't understand you."

"And yet, I understand you and your feelings for Gary."

* * *

"You know, now that I think about it, I'll leave matchmaking you and Gary for last."

Leaf secretly cheered. "Why?"

"'Cause Ash is too dense to realize his feelings, and Misty is too stubborn to admit her feelings. Vice versa with May and Drew," Dawn said thoughtfully, with a finger on her chin.

"Or... You could work on getting Paul to be more social! Instead of meddling with other peoples' love lives," Leaf stated bluntly.

Dawn rolled her eyes. "Not fun enough."

* * *

**A/N: Yay! I've finished writing ALL of the chapters for this fanfic! Except for October, because I completely forgot about its existence. No idea why. Probably because I'm a genius. :P**

**~ Suki-chan**


	8. September

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or any roller coasters! :(**

* * *

_**Twelve Months**_

_**(Leaf's POV)**_

_"Leaf?"_

Oh God no.

"Go away, Oak!"

"You go on roller coasters? Can I ride with you?" he shouted across the area, ignoring my earlier statement.

"No! I mean, I only like the more thrilling ones!" I lied, hoping that he was terrified of roller coasters.

"Don't worry! So do I! Wanna' go to the Dragonite Drop?"

And of course, he does. Just my luck.

Then, suddenly, a hand forcefully grabbed my own and started pulling me in one direction. Oak. How did he get over here so fast?

"Leaf. We're going."

Against my will, that is. Gee, thanks, Oak.

* * *

The line took 30 minutes to get through. Who knows how long the ride will last? Probably like, two minutes. Hopefully, one minute. Or ten seconds. That works too.

"Aren't you excited?" Gary was shaking in his seat, either nervous or enthusiastic.

I didn't answer. Apparently, in this ride, you plunge into darkness.

Fun.

"Leaf? You look pale," he stated, looking somewhat concerned.

Again, I didn't answer. "So you _are_ scared of roller coasters! You liar!" he looked disappointed, to a certain degree, but quickly replaced the emotion with a smirk. "So that must mean... You must've lied to me because you wanted to impress me!"

"Yeah? Yeah, _no_," I managed to choke out.

"Do you want me to hug you during the ride?"

I quickly shook my head, but that only worsened my dizziness. "Don't touch me."

It didn't really matter what I said, because as soon as I finished my sentence, we plunged into darkness.

* * *

"Aww! He offered to hug you!" Dawn gushed, fangirling over my little encounter with the brunette.

"Why did I even tell you about this?" I asked her, questioning myself at the same time. Not sure if Dawn heard me, because she kept on ranting.

"See? He likes you and you like him!" Apparently she didn't.

"What makes you think that I like him?"

"Women's intuition."

"Dawn. You're only 15. You're not a woman."

"Leaf. You're already 17. You've never had a boyfriend.

"Who cares?"

"Who doesn't?"

* * *

**A/N: DRAGONITE DROP! It's a Pokemon world rollercoaster, and it actually sounds fun! :D It's all like, alliteration and stuff... AND I ADORE ROLLERCOASTERS! They're my best friends. :3**

**~ Suki-chan**


	9. October

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this chapter!**

* * *

_**Twelve Months**_

"Aren't you excited? It's already Halloween!" Dawn said loudly, while putting on her witch's hat.

"I don't like all the costumes and stuff," muttered May, "I'm only doing this for the candy." She was currently struggling to put her leg all the way through the tights for her pirate costume.

"I always thought that you would like Halloween. Since, you know, you're the happy-go-lucky type and the food lover. It's like you're a completely different person! What would Drew think about this?"

"I'll just stab him with my plastic sword."

* * *

Dawn was happily skipping down the street towards Paul's house, where May and her would meet up the others.

"So much excitedness!" she cheerfully exclaimed to her follower, who was currently dragging along a pillowcase that already contained a few pieces of candy.

"Just ring the doorbell! We need more time to go trick-or-treating to get candy!"

"Calm down! Gosh!"

The bluenette immediately stretched out her arm to press the button, but before she could reach it, the door swing out.

There was someone with a black sweatshirt, with the hood draped over his head.

"We've been waiting for you," the figure eerily mumbled.

May started screaming.

Dawn sighed. "Paul. You just killed May."

The purple-haired boy took off his hood and shrugged. "So?"

Dawn and May went inside, only to be greeted by two other people, excluding Paul.

Ash bounced up in front of the two girls. "Hey guys! Where's Misty?" he paused. "And there's someone else missing too..."

Drew pushed his head away. "Ash means to say-" he started, turning his head to glare at the said person, "Where's Leaf?"

May sweatdropped at their behavior. "Misty's at a swim meet. On Halloween. Why? I have no idea. And Le-"

"Leaf is being an antisocial freak by staying home alone without her lover, Gary!" Dawn interrupted, quickly speaking so May wouldn't stab her with her plastic pirate sword.

"DAWN. GO AWAY. Anyway, yeah, Dawn's right. For once."

"Hey!"

* * *

"Troublesome," Paul spoke up, surprising everyone, "You're not really going to wear that (i.) are you?"

"Well, yeah, it's my costume," Dawn replied, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "AND MY NAME ISN'T 'TROUBLESOME!'"

"Tch. How troublesome," Paul slowly walked upstairs, coming back with a white hoodie. "Wear this," he demanded.

"But it'll cover up my entire costume!"

"Which shows how little that piece of fabric covers."

"But it's not like it's revealing anything!"

"Just wear it."

"But-" Dawn started, but was cut off quickly by May.

"JUST HURRY UP AND PUT IT ON OR ELSE WE WON'T HAVE ENOUGH TIME TO FILL THIS BAG OF CANDY."

Dawn sighed and stuck her head and two arms through the holes located in her hoodie.

"Now it looks like you aren't wearing any pants," Drew snickered.

"Uhh... Paul?"

Said boy groaned and shuffled his feet across the carpet towards his room.

"MOVE FASTER SHINJI!"

In a flash, Paul was already back, holding a pair of black shorts before chucking it in Dawn's face.

The bluenette quickly slid the pants over her skimpy black skirt, finally ready to go.

May and Ash bolted out the door.

"We're going to have problems keeping up with them, won't we?" sighed Drew.

* * *

The door opened, revealing a girl that was about their age. Maybe just a tad bit younger. "Aren't you guys a little too old for Halloween?"

May was the first one to react. "You're never too old for candy."

"Whatever. Then what are you guys supposed to be?"

"A prince."

"A Pikachu!"

"I'm a person in a costume that only wants the candy."

"I don't do costumes."

The girl stared at Dawn. "And you?"

"Well, apparently, I'm a guy."

* * *

**A/N: This is definitely my favorite chapter so far. GET ALL THE CANDY! *runs around screaming***

**And at the end, it's pretty obvious who the prince is and who the Pikachu is. But let's just say that Drew is the Pikachu. Because he looks freaking adorable in a Pikachu suit. Just picture it, right now. :3**

**~ Suki-chan**


	10. November

**Disclaimer: I don't own May, Gary, or Drew. Or Pokémon.**

* * *

_**Twelve Months**_

May nearly screamed in delight. Instead, she let out a squeal.

"Look at that plump turkey!" she pointed at it using a knife. Everyone backed away from her.

"And look at those mashed potatoes! That aroma!" she inhaled deeply. "The perfect consistency too!" the food lover then proceeded to snatch a spoon out of the huge mass of utensils, and gouged out one giant blob of potatoes.

Gary stared at her unbelievably. "How the heck are you not fat?"

But May didn't hear him. She was stuffing herself with stuffing.

"We better start eating, or else _Maybelle_ here is going to eat_ everything_. Including the table," Drew arrogantly stated, pointing at the brunette, who was hopping from plate to plate.

* * *

**A/N: This is obviously a drabble, but it's probably one of my favorites. Why? Because of FOOD. :3**

**~Suki-chan**


	11. December

_**Twelve Months**_

"So... You're confessing to me," the green-haired boy shifted awkwardly, refusing to make eye contact with the girl standing in front of him.

"Yeah, pretty much," the brown-haired girl replied.

"I don't believe you. What do you like about me? Even though there are tons of things about me that are completely irresistible," he smirked and flicked his hair.

"Your name. Duh," May said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What?"

"See, your first name, 'Drew', is past tense of 'draw', and drawing is art, and art is fun, and in art, you can paint, and when you paint, you can throw paint at people, especially people you dislike, and that's fun."

Drew seemed genuinely confused. "... What?"

But May continued with her little speech. "And your last name, 'Hayden', is a generic last name."

"That's it? Not like your rant about how you love my first name?"

"Everybody loves generic last names," she shrugged.

"Um... Okay... Any reason why you decided to confess _now_?" May's random response even rendered Drew Hayden speechless. Somewhat.

"Isn't it obvious? December sounds like 'Drew-cember!'" she started to laugh awkwardly. "Puns!..."

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard of."

"Well," May attempted to retaliate. "Your name is stupid."

* * *

"What the heck is this?"

"It's your Christmas present."

"I know that," May scoffed. "But what the heck is it?"

"My name."

"And...?"

"Didn't you say that you loved my name?"

"Actually, I said that it was stupid."

"You also said that you loved it."

"Just shut up."

* * *

**A/N: GUESS WHAT? I got my first hater! Yay! I've only had this account for like, what, three months? Aren't you guys proud of me? :3 Review? Or flame, if you want. I don't care. :P**

**~ Suki-chan**


	12. January

**A/N: I really need to remember to put the disclaimer on everything. BUT I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY. Except for maybe some of the foods mentioned...**

* * *

**_Twelve Months_**

"Aren't you guys excited? It's the last day of 2012!" exclaimed Dawn, obviously ecstatic for the school year to be already halfway over.

"But that means that there's still about 150 days left of school," Leaf said.

"Don't be such a pessimist! It also means that we _finished _half a school year already!" Dawn shouted, being the optimist that she is.

"But-"

"Just shut up and help me set up the decorations."

* * *

Gary tapped his foot impatiently. "They're still not here."

Rolling his eyes, Drew replied, "They're probably by themselves making out or something." He flicked his hair.

The brown-haired girl sitting next to him pouted. "Don't be mean!"

"It's not mean, May. It's the truth."

Right after the chartreuse-haired boy finished speaking, the doorbell rang.

Dawn immediately jumped out of her seat. "They're here!" The bubbly teenager sprinted towards the door and jerkily opened it, revealing Ash and Misty.

"You're late," Paul said simply.

"Were you guys making out?"

Leaf dragged Gary to the other room. "Don't be mean."

"Don't be like May."

* * *

"OH MY GOD. LOOK AT ALL THE FOOD!" May exclaimed, while diving into the plate filled with brownies.

"Don't eat such sugary foods. You'll become fat," lectured Drew. "Well, fatter than you already are."

"Oh yeah? Well-" she attempted to think of a good comeback, but being May, she didn't. "Well, your face is fat!"

"Did you just insult my face?"

"This pie is prettier than your face!" the brunette held up a lemon meringue pie, the icing flawlessly white and fluffy.

"Well, that's a pretty pie... So..."

May then proceeded to smash the pie into Drew's face.

"The pie is still prettier," she concluded, leaving the green-haired boy's face caked with white frosting.

* * *

Everyone was crowded in the living room, their eyes focused on the television. Except for May and Ash. They were still hiding out in the kitchen.

Fireworks suddenly appeared on the screen. Confetti fell from the ceiling, everywhere.

"Aren't I great? I rigged the house to drop confetti at exactly midnight!" boasted Dawn.

"I helped too," Leaf deadpanned.

A voice rang out from the kitchen. "Dawn! You should've made it rain noodles!"

* * *

**A/N: And that's the end! Thanks to everyone who read this story! Because honestly, I thought the summary was pretty stupid. Oh well... :P 1,400 views (as of May 16, 2013)! That's pretty awesome. For me. To you, it might be a fail. Who knows?**

**Special thanks to Booksmusiclove, eeveeluvr, Otter4242, and Elegante for reviewing! Virtual lemon meringue pies for everyone! :D **

**And because of this story, I really want someone to draw a picture of Drew in a Pikachu suit. Seriously. **

**~ Suki-chan**


End file.
